As Long As It Ends With Us
by bookwormiguess
Summary: A series of cute and angsty oneshots/short stories revolving around a certain brunette and redhead. Based on prompts, suggestions and my own imagination. Enjoy!
1. 1) You Look Good In Pink

**_"You Look Good In Pink" (Extremely Fluffy)_**

"Chloe?"

"Hm?"

Chloe looks up from her phone to see Beca wearing a tight-lipped expression as she holds their laundry basket full of what should have been their whites. The redhead had made it her mission to do all the household chores whilst Beca was at work as she knew that the brunette would be beyond exhausted after a long day at the studio. The couple had been going through quite a rough patch with arguments springing up here and there more frequently than they have ever done and whilst Beca seemed to only care about her work, Chloe was determined to fix things between them.

The red sock was not meant to be washed with the white clothing. Chloe knew this. She didn't know much else about doing the laundry but _this_ , this she knew.

 _Great. Now she's gonna think you're stupid. Who wants a stupid girlfriend who can't even do something so simple like the laundry?_

"Oh- Beca, I am, I didn't-," Chloe finds herself stumbling to look for words to form a sentence of apology, her breathing slowly becoming uneven.

 _This is it. This is the last straw, Beale. She's going to break up with you. You're done._

"Woah, crap. Chloe, no, please don't cry," Beca's eyes widen as she quickly throws her arms out towards Chloe, hesitating before deciding to wrap them around the redhead. She sits down beside her on their brown leather couch and just holds her like she used to do.

Chloe didn't realise that she had burst into hysterical tears before Beca had her enveloped her into an embrace, only pulling back to wipe the tears from her cheeks. It occurred to her that it has been a while since she was this physically close to Beca and it reminded her of how much she's missed being held by the brunette.

"I'm really sorry, Becs," Chloe says, her hands snaking around the smaller girl's waist, wanting to keep in some sort of contact with her. "I'll buy you new clothes, I won't touch the washing machine anymore just please forgive me."

Chloe buries her face into Beca's neck after finally calming down and tightens her hold around the brunette's frame. She expected her to tense up at the sudden action but she doesn't and so, Chloe happily stays that way.

Beca scoffed at the redhead's words, "Chlo, they're just clothes. Honestly, it's okay."

Chloe lifts her head to meet Beca's blue eyes.

"Are _we_ okay?"

Beca knits her eyebrows together in confusion before realisation slowly washes over her.

And then she's laughing. But, oh Chloe, most definitely was not.

"What?" Chloe snaps, crossing her arms against her chest.

"Chloe, did you think I was gonna break up with you? Over the laundry?" Beca replies, she bites her bottom lip to refrain herself from laughing seeing that Chloe's serious face.

Chloe stays silent, watching the brunette, swearing that she has never seen her eyes light up that brightly before. She gently places her hand around the back of Beca's neck and leans in to press her lips against hers.

She smiles pulling away to see Beca's eyes still closed, stunned from the unexpected kiss.

"Alright, Beale," the brunette playfully narrows her eyes, the trademark smirk playing on her lips. "At least buy me dinner first."

"You're an idiot."

"Says the one who can't laundry?"

"Touché, Mitchell."


	2. 2) A Broken Heart

**Author's Note**

I don't own Pitch Perfect or any of its characters.

Okay, so this is one's quite angsty. I hope you enjoy it! Don't forget to leave a review, favourite this or maybe even follow it and all that *drifts away awkwardly*

I literally am writing this as I go, so yeah, any prompts and/or suggestions are more than welcome! Hope to hear from you guys :)

Kisses!

\- The Book Worm

* * *

" _ **A Broken Heart"**_

The girls all sat in a circle on the living room floor of the Bella house (minus Beca, who was staying over at Jesse's dorm) listening to another of Amy's tales about Tasmania. This time, it was about how she had sung an anaconda to sleep as she "escaped to safety".

But Chloe was no longer listening.

Her thoughts drift off to Beca who seemed to have drifted away from her for the past few weeks. After the retreat, the whispered conversations in the tent, the fight, the reconciliation and finally regaining their sound again, she had hoped to have regained the bond that she and Beca used to share. But it felt like nothing has changed, except now, Chloe had to pretend to be 100% supportive of Beca's ever-busy schedule.

Not that she wasn't proud of her. Chloe is her biggest (and sometimes only) fan. It's just that she wished Beca would spare even an hour or so to talk to her.

But the brunette left the house at ridiculously early hours and didn't return until really late. And besides, any free time she had, she spent on Jesse, who probably didn't value her precious time as much as he should.

Sometimes Chloe would stay awake in her bed waiting for the sound of the front door opening and shutting, the quiet footsteps and the occasional "ow" as Beca tries to find her way to her own room through the dark. This way, Chloe would fall asleep with a warm comfort knowing that Beca was home safe.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Chloe is pulled away from her thoughts back to the group of girls who were now looking at her with worried expressions.

"You still okay?" Stacie asks again, rubbing Chloe's back in an attempt to comfort her.

"What?" Chloe's voice is slurred as she tries to laugh but it only comes out sounding too forced to even be believable.

"Not that we already know but we're here for you, Chloe," Fat Amy says in the most serious tone. "Always."

The girls all nod in agreement.

Chloe didn't particularly like the way they stared at her with sad looks as if they pitied her. She hated being felt sorry for and she definitely did not need their sympathy on this matter.

"You have no idea," Chloe replies before gulping down beer from her the can in her hands until it was empty.

She shakes it to make sure it that was empty before throwing it aside. That was her fourth can in the last two hours and no one stops her from grabbing another one. She likes to think that they all believed that she could handle her alcohol well but the truth was that they knew she just wanted to forget that she was in love with someone who didn't love her back; even if it was only for a night. This wasn't the first time the girls had accompanied Chloe while she drank, crying and cursing herself and Beca until she passed out.

It broke their hearts every time to see their captain like this and even considered just confronting Beca about Chloe's hidden feelings for her. But they knew it would only drive Beca away from Chloe and they couldn't bear the thought of the redhead hating them. So for now, they would just sit with her, listening to her drunken confessions, for as long as she needs them to.

"I am _so_ stupid," Chloe's slurred voice slowly says. "I'm an idiot for failing college on purpose to stay with her. I could have a career, I could be doing something with my life but-"

She takes another gulp allowing the bitter taste to replace the pain of a broken heart. Emily watches her with teary eyes. It was her first time to see the redhead in this state and right there and then, she decided that it would be the last.

Chloe had stood as her mother-figure, she not only showed her the ropes of acapella and taught her how to hit notes that she never dreamed of hitting, but Chloe took the younger girl under her wing. Emily liked the way Chloe would buy extra packs of those cookies she said she liked whenever they went grocery shopping and the way Chloe would check up on her to say goodnight before going into her own bedroom.

And before she knew what she was doing, Emily had snatched the beer can away from Chloe hand, placing it on the other side of the coffee table where it was out of Chloe's reach.

"What the hell?!"

The girls are all too stunned to react, their minds still processing what just happened.

"That's enough, Chloe," Emily says. She had meant it to sound firm but the slight crack in her voice only made her sound vulnerable. "Stop doing this to yourself, please! I don't like seeing you like this! Chloe, are you even listening to me?!"

Tears had started to fall from the younger girl's eyes and she did nothing to stop them.

"You're too young to-"

"What? Too young to understand?" Emily raises her voice. "Chloe, I know that Beca might not feel the same as you do for her but she still cares for you. _We_ care for you. I won't let you destroy yourself. If Beca saw you like this-"

"She'd tell me I was pathetic. That I could get with anyone I wanted and here I am, wanting her anyway. Emily, I know I'm destroying myself. I don't need someone to tell me that I'm fucking myself up over someone who doesn't and will _ **never**_ love me back."

Chloe pauses to see the girls with their heads hanging low in silence not wanting to meet her gaze.

"I-I've accepted that a long, long time ago," Chloe continues. "But it doesn't mean it's ever stopped hurting."

Her breath hitches and the unshed tears are rolling down her cheeks. She wraps her arms around herself as she breaks down; screaming and crying. The silence being replaced by Chloe's desperate wailing. The rest of the girls slowly surround her and wrap her in a group hug, crying on each other's shoulder. And although they had shared millions group hugs before, this one felt _different_.

For on that Friday night, as they held each other, they didn't just share a hug;

 _They shared a broken heart._


	3. 3) She Isn't Much Of A Gymnast

**Author's Note**

Heyyy! So I am accepting suggestions for prompts and ideas as of NOW. It would be great to hear from you guys so please leave a review!

I thought Emily's character in the movie was so adorable and so I've decided to include her in this chapter too. Let me know what you guys think, honestly, reviews would be very much appreciated :)

Once again, **I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of its characters.** **Although I really wish I did so I could end everyone's misery and make Bechloe canon.**

I hope you like this chapter; I, personally, enjoyed writing this one :P

 ** _"She Isn't Much of a Gymnast"_**

"See, that looks okay…"

Amy stands back nodding her head holding her hand out, palm facing up, demanding what she thinks is a well-deserved high five from Stacie who, deciding to ignore the Australian, can only let out a defeated whimper.

The last time they were asked to take care of Emily, Fat Amy decided that it would be funny to challenge Emily to a 'Chubby Bunny' contest which didn't end very well because it turned out the marshmallows were coconut flavour and Legacy happens to be allergic to coconut. Nonetheless, it ended with Emily throwing up and her face swelling which meant that she had to be rushed to the hospital. It was fair to say that Chloe was indeed, very, _very_ angry and Fat Amy didn't make the situation better by insisting Emily now really looked like a chubby bunny with her swollen face. After two weeks of silent treatment from Chloe, Fat Amy decided that it was worth it because it was the only thing that made Emily laugh at the time.

"We. Are. Dead. Meat," Stacie mutters, her words coming out muffled as she buries her face in her hands.

Emily sits back on their living room couch making clicking noises with her tongue and the roof of her mouth like she's been doing so for the past hour as she watched the Bellas rush around the house shouting at each other, then at her, then at each other again.

Her right leg is propped up on the coffee table, wrapped in three layers of kitchen roll and cling film. She looks down curiously and her eyes dart from her leg to the older girls stood in front of her before letting out a cheery "Eyyuup!" and high fiving Amy much to Stacie's displeasure.

"Stop!" Stacie screeched. "Look here, Legacy, _Amy_ ," by now the two had ended their short celebratory cheers and had strapped on their serious faces. "Beca and Chloe are going to be home in ten minutes and if we don't get out crap together a.s.a.p., your beloved parents will have our vocal chords ripped out using their own hands, no wolves needed! When they get home, Amy will explain-"

"Woah! Woah! Why do I have to explain anything?!"

"Well, who dared her to do a cartwheen UP the _fucking stairs_?"

Amy crashed down next to the 16 year old who decided to keep her mouth shut this time. She thought it was for the best.

"Okay, _fine_. But I'm putting some of the blame on Legacy stupid."

Emily knitted her eyebrows together but once again, decides to keep her lips tightly zipped.

"If it's alright with you two, the cling film's sort of cutting off my blood circulation and I think you'd be getting more than your vocal chords ripped out of they come home to a daughter with an amputated leg," Emily grins letting out a light chuckle.

Five minutes later, the three Bellas hear Chloe and Beca unlocking the front door causing all of them to run around the living room (except Emily, of course, because duh) and it seems as if the "Let's Just Be Reasonable Adults And Take Responsibility" option has been ruled out and replaced by the "Let's Not Say Anything Until They Ask" option.

"Turn the TV on!" Stacie whispers loudly, frantically pointing at the remote control on the coffee table.

Fat Amy attempts to dive for the remote control and obviously doesn't achieve this without hitting her knee on the glass surface during the course. She presses the "on" button and sits beside Emily cursing under her breath as she nurses her knee.

"Hey! We're back! Are you okay? What are you watching?" Chloe cheerfully rushes in to see the girls who were sat uncomfortably faking smiles and 'hey's. Beca followed shortly after carrying grocery bags.

Stacie slips her gaze towards the TV screen, "It's… ah… a movie, documentary about… dolphins."

Fat Amy and Emily nod their heads in a supporting manner.

"It's heart-warming, really," Fat Amy adds.

Stacie and Emily exchange awkward glances as Chloe bubbles on about how she's bought more of Emily's favourite cookies.

"Hey! You seem so tense," Chloe motions for Fat Amy to move aside so she could sit next to the brunette whilst Beca put the groceries away but the Australian chooses to pretend to not see this and keeps her eyes on the screen.

Chloe stands confused before waving a hand across Amy's face.

"Amy, budge, lemme sit down."

"Eehh…" Amy says, closing one eye as she debates whether she should argue with Chloe or not. She decided not to and moves aside.

Chloe finally sits down and Emily finds herself making sure that her pyjama bottoms covered the wound across the side of her knee. Until Chloe not-so-lightly places her hand on her leg, receiving a deafening scream from the brunette.

"Oh my God! What the hell?" Chloe jumps away from Emily before placing a hand on her back as the brunette bends forward, the pain shooting through her leg.

Chloe quickly observes from her actions where the source of the pain was and quickly lifts her pyjama up to reveal the long cut, 3 band aids stuck clumsily on it.

"Mom, it was my fault," Emily begins, her voice slightly quivering.

Chloe puts her finger up to stop her from saying anymore.

"Look, Chlo," Amy stands up backing away from Chloe. She didn't need to look at her to know that Chloe was probably narrowing her eyes as she begins to see red.

"We were gone for exactly _three_ hours…" Chloe huffs, rising to her feet as she crosses her arms in front of her.

Beca walks in with a cereal bar, coming to a sudden stop as she detects the heated tension between the girls.

"Oh-kay. What's going on here?" Beca asks as she takes a big bite from her cereal bar.

"Well you see, we thought-"

" _We_?" Stacie interrupts.

"Okay," Amy sighs, " _I_ thought that it would be funny to dare Legacy to do a cartwheel up the stairs-"

Chloe's heard enough.

" _UP THE STAIRS_?" She screeches. "In what universe would that _ever_ be funny?!"

"I know, I know! Now I realise that it was stupid," Amy says, rolling her eyes. "I'll pay for the hospital stuff. But to be honest, it doesn't even look _that_ bad, Chlo."

"Oh my aca- not _that_ bad?!" Chloe shrieks. "Beca, are you _hearing_ this?"

Beca places her cereal bar on the counter and stands next to Chloe, sliding an arm around her waist.

"The real question is," Beca responds. "Did she land the cartwheel?"

All the girls laughed except Chloe who digs her elbow into Beca's side in annoyance. But she would've been lying if she said that it was easy to keep a straight face.

"Well, she is your daughter," Fat Amy finally says, recovering from the laughing fit.

"She didn't land the cartwheel did she?"

"Nope."


	4. 4) Claw Marks

**Author's Note**

Sorry for the late update but here it is! It'd be so nice to hear from you guys so if you would ever so kindly leave a review or a comment to tell me what you think of the chapter, it would be much appreciated! I also added the last two lines of a poem I wrote a while ago because I thought it fit the story quite well :)

I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of its characters!

 **P.S. BECHLOE WON TEEN CHOICE! YEEEES!**

 ** _"Claw Marks"_**

"No, Beca. Please just wait. Let's talk about this."

Chloe runs up the stairs after Beca, her sobs barely letting her choke out the words she wanted to say. She no longer cared about the makeup running down her face or how the mascara stain made her eyes sting.

She was losing her. And not temporarily like she frequently did whenever Beca went away on tours or business trip. She was losing her for good.

Beca keeps her face blank. She bites the inside of her cheek as she swings the door of their bedroom open, quickly grabbing her suitcase from the side of their wardrobe.

"There's nothing more to talk about, Chloe," Beca says, rushing from the wardrobe, to the suitcase and back to the wardrobe again as she clumsily grabs and throws clothes into the empty suitcase.

"There is _everything_ to talk about!" Chloe shrieks.

It doesn't occur to her how much her hands were shaking until she runs them across her hair in frustration. None of this felt real. None of this could ever possibly be real. It was as if she was trapped in the worst nightmare.

During the past few months, the two had constantly been arguing and fighting. But this fight wasn't like any fight they've ever had.

The suitcase was half full and Chloe feels herself slowly swaying on the verge of insanity. In the heat of the moment, she storms towards the suitcase causing Beca to stand back in shock. Chloe aggressively begins to remove all of the suitcase's contents, tossing Beca's clothes on the bed whilst her tears continued to flow uncontrollably. It was as if she was blinded with the emotions that flooded her conscience.

Chloe had always mocked and laughed at the girls in movies who cried and begged for their lovers to stay with them. But a little bit of her heart broke whenever she saw those kind of scenes because she would always see her mother in them. Her mind would wander back to her 7 year-old self, looking out of her bedroom window into the porch as her father walked out, her mother holding him back saying, "Don't leave" over and over again. At that moment, Chloe decided that she would never fall in love if it only meant her heart being broken. But that was then, and this is now. Chloe had never understood why her mother didn't just let her father go. She never understood why she would make a fool out of herself in front of the neighbours just to make someone, whose mind was already made up, stay. But as she watched Beca start to pack her things to leave her, Chloe understood.

It takes a short while for Beca to realise what was happening.

"Chloe! Stop it! Look at yourself!" Beca grabs Chloe's arms in attempt to restrict her from making any more violent movements.

Chloe fights Beca's grasp for a while before finally collapsing on the floor beside the bed. She walks over to Beca to tightly wrap her arms around her waist from behind.

"Please, please, _please_. Don't leave me."

Beca stares up at the ceiling as she tries her best not to cry. Chloe was and is her best friend but after three years of being together, how are you supposed to tell the other that you've fallen out of love?

"I'll do _anything_ for you, Beca," Chloe continues not letting go of the smaller brunette. "I'll do anything you want me to do; just say it. Just _please_ don't do this to me."

"Chloe, do you love me?"

"You know I do."

Beca turns to face Chloe and takes her hands into her before looking up to meet the redhead's gaze. Although they were bloodshot with tears and messy with the smudged makeup, the crystal blue of her ever-glowing eyes still stood out.

"No, I need to hear you say it, Chloe. Do you really love me?"

Chloe's eyes soften at the sight of Beca asking her to tell her that she loved her. She feels the daggers in her heart dig in deeper for she knew what was coming next; she knew what Beca was going to ask from her. But she pushes the pain aside.

 _Don't make it any harder for either of you, Chloe thinks to herself. The daggers are yours, not hers. Say the words._

"Beca, I love you."

The brunette gives her a sad smile before responding with the four words she's always dreaded to hear.

"Then let me go."

Time seemed to freeze. Chloe sees the first time she sees Beca at the activities fair to their first date, to their first kiss and to the moment they're in now. Chloe knew what she had to do. No matter how painful it was, she knew that she had to let her go because all she ever wanted was for her to be happy; with or without her in the picture.

"Chloe, if you really love me," Beca says softly, unlacing her fingers from Chloe's. "Then you'll let me go."

And she did, so she does.

"…For I know in another lifetime,

There I will meet again with thee,

Where I will finally be right for you,

And you will be right for me."


End file.
